deadspacefandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Magistret/Maleovalant
Hello everyone, some of you may have recognize me, while some of you have not. I haven't been back due to one reason. Hard drive failure. I'm sure you know. This is a story I made on 5 people who will become the survivors of the Ishimura so enjoy. Oh yes I will be publishing 6 other more, so keep updated. Chapter 1: Will Rig Suit status: Excellent Date and time: 15 November 2613, 13:05 pm Location: Ishimura mining ship. Raymond walked through the now dark corridors of the Ishimura, darkened by the flickering lights and smeared by human blood. The smell was distinct and strong, and he swore there was a hint of urine. Strange enough there were no amount of bodies which could match the countless gashes of blood. And plus there were no bodies.It were as if the blood came from the wall itself sprouting out nowhere just to give you the creeps. And it did. Raymond thought of all the reasons he could think of why this was happening, none of whichhad made sense. He thought it was halloween and all of it were a simple trick,he thougth of the janitors improvising a budget by using cranberra sauce and expire cheese ( which was his favourite, if it was’nt expired). And after that blank. But none could explain the monsters, suicides, and all that bullshit. And it was all since they found that piece of shit (although he had a slight of admiration for it).He would have at least seen this coming. NO cranberry sauce could do it. He continued walking,shunning his blatalant thoughts.His (new synthetic black Nike leather-made) shoes giving a rattling sound which he cursed always. He knew where they were coming, the vents. And he was below them. Raymond wore the best he could. A blue civilian Rig suit and his favourite black-white jacket, with black jeans. Blue was his favourite colour. And to add it up he held up a plasma cutter with a flamethrower strap to his back. Confident that it would cut and burn them. Why was he walking into a corridor smeared with blood and dampen by dim lights?And wasting his special Nike shoes. And now encountering two slashers in front of him gruesomely eating of what was a torso? “Flashback” ‘What fuck!!!’ Raymond shouted at his highest voice. He and some 20 people cooped in his room seeing all his posters of his favourite models.Some of which were naked.Some were doing poses. But it did not matter. What matters were their argument. ‘Look why can’t we just stay here and wait for help’ said a man named Harold.He was slightly fat and it his forties. ‘And what wait for those thing to get us, look someone has to get to the bridge and call help' Raymond said irritably. the problem was they had two problem. 1) They need someone to call for help. 2) They need to find a ship to get the fuckin hell out.3) It wasn't actually important but someone had to take care of them. 'I'll go to the bridge and you guys have to find something or someone to get us out of her. And besides what are you guys going to do here, huh? Fuck someone to death? The last words that came didn't really call out as a woman screamed inside the room. Raymond felt more irritated. There were twenty people inside his room each with a role, one would cry, one would weep, one would look on the poster, and the rest would just complain on and be coward. 'We all don't want to go there, we don't want to face those things. And besides no one here knows how to use those mining tools. Except you.' Tam took in the conversation. Tam was Raymond's friend, he was quite a persuasive. Raymond couldn't fight his words with his strength. And he had always loose to him when he was playing chess, sudoko, even simple games like minesweeper. 'So your telling me that I have to do all the job. I have to get to the bridge and call for help and I have to find a ship and I have leave you guys here crying, weeping , screaming and invading my privacy.' 'I guess if you were making a point' Raymond couldn't accept what his friend had just said. He took his jacket, took on his shoes (which he knew would make a rattling noise) and picked a plasma cutter and a flamethrower. 'Hey, Ray just be careful okay, sorry about all of this. I'm sure someones called for help.' Tam said. 'No one is calling for help, Didn't you hear what happened to captain Matthius.' Raymond said while strapping the flamethrower to his back. 'I know just be careful, but it doesn't mean they didn't call for help, I'm pretty sure of that"cough" "cough".'Tam started coughing. 'Yeah, yeah.' Raymond left the for door while Tam coughed continuesly. 'Don't forget to bring me a cheeseburger' Harold requested. 'Die' Raymond replied sternly. Raymond was now shooting the limbs of the two slashers with his plasma cutter. He had make sure it was full of amunition, so he didn't have to worry. HE pulled up his plasma cutter and precisely shot the limbs of one of the slasher and then the next. Both had given out screams that were indicating their pain. It had reminded him of his ex's scream, but instead of aghhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!! and ughhhhhh!!! It would be 'Raymond buy me diamond earrings!' or 'Raymond do my nails' or 'Raymond kiss me' or 'Raymond buy me tampons' and 'Raymond don't have sex with me'. He thought evidently why he ended up with a girl like her. Why!! Why!! He's next step was cutting there arms which was now two scyth arms. Shot the plasma cutter again and again both of which killed them insta. He thought about it for a second and thought that if he focused enough he would surely be able to get out of here if better with the 20 privacy invading aliens. The two dead or what he liked to call pre-dead necromorphs layed lifeless, blood gushing from its limbs and the scent was strong almost as if it was dead a day ago. What had now been two dead bodies were previously bodies of healthy people, alive and breathing. Turned into one of them, now seeking for a kill and meat and blood. But how did they turn into one of them, he just saw them and well.... human instincts did the rest. Rest assure he'd find how and get the hell out of here. Releasing his adrenaline, Raymond walked again and reached to the end of the hallway. ' Category:Blog posts